Final Breaths
by Alaynna
Summary: A look into a broken future. X.A.N.A. has won, and the last of the Lyoko warriors falls to one of her own... UxY, oneshot. Warning: character death and angsty angst.


**Final Breaths**

A/N: Yeah, my stories are kinda morbid. Sorry. Well, if you like angsty tragedy then you shall be happy. I think. Anyways, hope you like it.

……………………………….

We both knew she could not win.

I've always been the better hand-to-hand fighter, though she's not far behind me. However, I had a knife and the power of X.A.N.A. behind my every move. For every kick she sent my way, I had three, lightning-fast and deadly.

She put up a good fight for a long time. She evaded some of my strikes, she blocked a punch here and there, and she hit me a few times. But it wasn't enough.

I finally had her.

She was leaning against a tree, panting and gasping. I knew she couldn't get up, couldn't take any more, and she knew it, too. She was injured and exhausted, and it was time to end it.

"Ulrich," she breathed at me, her normally bright and fierce eyes now dim and quiet. The trust was still in them, however. The trust in me that no matter what, I would take care of her and be there for her. Even after all that I had just done to her, she was still trusting me.

"Ulrich, I know X.A.N.A. is in you. But I also know you're there somewhere, so please listen for a minute."

I held one of her shoulders pinned against the tree. It was a precaution more than anything, because I knew as well as she did that she was finished. I stared into those striking almond-shaped eyes. Fear had made them larger than normal. Her dark hair had grown long without a haircut, because there's no time for such things when you're on the run as a fugitive. And yet it was still silky and perfect, like she'd just washed it and dried it. The raven's wings locks spilled forward like ink, flowing in front of her shoulders as she clung to her last threads of life. She really was beautiful. It was a pity to kill such a gorgeous creature.

I could see the X.A.N.A. symbol from my eyes reflected in those large dark ones. The image made me sick somewhere deep inside, and it burned in my heart, and yet it felt so good. The raw, pure power that was flowing through me, pulsing through my veins like my own blood. It was X.A.N.A.'s power that I had voluntarily received, and in return I had to do as he asked.

I'd chosen what I'd done, though at first I had had good intentions. But not now. That good little boy was dying alongside her. Yumi's words bounced off me, useless, deflected. They were hard for her to say, I knew, both physically and emotionally.

"Ulrich…I know…maybe I wasn't always…straight with you."

Her breaths were weaker now, shallow. Foolish girl. If she wanted to live, then she needed to save her strength and keep from talking. It was too bad that she would die anyways, no matter what she did.

_Wait, what?_

"Listen…you have to…believe me, that…whatever…I did, I…did it only for your…protection. I did…everything…for…your protection."

She coughed, and blood hit my hand. I stared at it. Its color was mesmerizing, beautiful, the most stunning shade of red possible.

Time to finish this.

_What am I doing? Why is this happening?_

I took the knife. It glinted darkly, grimly. **Be quiet, little voice. Little boy. Ignorant little fool.** His voice irritated me, buzzing around like some self-righteous fly. It didn't matter, soon he'd be dead along with the girl.

She smiled at me, actually smiled. "Ulrich, I…care about you."

Her love was astounding. So pure, so devoted, and so futile. I raised the weapon, taking aim so I wouldn't have to stab again and again, only once. I owed that much to her.

_Wait, no! Stop!_

**Be silent, child. Your time is over.**

"I won't…hold this against you. I forgive you, so…please…"

I didn't want to slit her throat, too messy. And I didn't want her body to ever lose its beauty, even if Yumi now was my mortal enemy. I didn't want her to be disfigured.

"…don't…remember me, with…guilt."

This was more of a mercy blow than anything. She was fading, fading slowly and painfully. I would end her suffering with one swift stroke. I was more than pinning her to the tree now, I was holding her up, supporting her, like I always had. The irony was both bitter and sweet.

"Ulrich…I…love you."

I slammed the knife into her stomach.

_Noooooo!_

She inhaled sharply, gasping, her eyes flying wide open. She stared at me, and then all the life faded out of her eyes. Her knees buckled, and I let go of her shoulder. She fell, first to her knees, then forward onto her hands, making rapid, quick little shuddering noises of pain. She then fell onto her side, where she looked at me, sobbing for breath. Then, fighting the excruciation, she pulled one last smile together and whispered to me with her final breath.

"I…love you…"

Tears glinted in her eyes, and sparkled in the dim light as they fell. I was with her in the end, with her when she was gone. It felt right somehow, even though now I was a part of the darkness that had conquered the world. Lord X.A.N.A. would never hear about this, but I held Yumi's hand, right up till it was over.

It was done. They were all dead, all those who had opposed X.A.N.A. for so long. Yumi had been the last one to fall. Next to me, she'd always been the strongest of the group. Now no one could possibly stop me and my master.

When it was all over, I stood, throwing the knife away so it clattered away into the darkness, out of reach forever. I strode steadily towards my master's stronghold, ready to do whatever else he asked. The irritating voice of the weak creature in my head was silenced, broken, never to speak again. But it had its last words, its echoing last breath.

And what the voice had said was,

_I love you, too._

……………………………………………

**((JADE))**

Don't make me get out the cattle prod. Review por favor!


End file.
